


Out of the Darkness

by sabertoothshadow



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), rise of the guardians
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Humanoid!Bunnymund, M/M, More characters to come, Rape, pitch is an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabertoothshadow/pseuds/sabertoothshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Bunny have been dating for a while now.</p><p>It's the last day of their camping trip and Jack and Bunny decide to go all the way.</p><p>Neither of them notice they won't alone.</p><p>Pitch is back.</p><p>And he's jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 6 feet under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E. Aster Bunnymund](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=E.+Aster+Bunnymund).



> If you know what this chapter is named after I will love you forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Neither of them noticed that they hadn't been alone that night. And that it had not been Manny that had watched them._
> 
>  
> 
> _They hadn't noticed the pitch black shadow only a little while away from where they were._

 

Jack sighed and rested against the tall tanned Australian who's lap was currently occupied by the younger frost spirit.

 

"Ya 'ave fun today Frostbite?"  Aster asked him.

 

"Yeah, it was heaps of fun, best camping trip ever!"  Jack smiled happily up at the other.  

 

"Aha, it's your first camping trip."  Aster laughed.

 

"Then the next ones going to have a lot of expect ions to meet.  You better come up with something great!"  Jack smiled.  

 

"You wanna come with me on another one?"  Aster asked for confirmation, hopeful.

 

"Defiantly."  Jack smiled, leaving up and pressing his lips lightly to the others chapped lips.  While Bunny's lips were slightly dry and cracked Jacks were soft and cold against their lips.

 

"Love ya Frostbite."  Bunny smiled when they pulled away.

 

"Love you too Cottontail."  Jack replied.  The last week was the one they both didnt have anything they had to do, so Bunny took Jack camping for the first time and the two boys had spent not doing various actives that the Australian had planned, with a few kisses per thing.  It was awesome.  Tonight was their last night before they had to go back though, so they were just sitting there and spending the night together and watching the stars.

 

Bunny smiled softly at Jack and kissed the boys nose.  "Just nipped at jack Frost's nose."  He smirked.

 

"Oh that was so lame."  Jack laughed a little and Bunny smiled, trailing kisses from the boys nose, to his cheek, reaching his ear.  He nibbled the body part for a moment before whispering into the others eat.

 

"You know, I know somethin' else we could be doin' right now since it is the last day we get alone."  He all but purred, sending a shiver down the frost spirits back that Bunny felt proud for causing.

 

"W-what about Manny?"  Jack asked, looking up at the moon cautiously.

 

"Jack, Manny isn't going to watch us have sex.  That's just be weird." Bunny laughed a little, kissing Jacks neck.

 

"Okay.  But I swear if we go back and Manny'a told them you are so gonna pay."  Jack smiled back.

 

"I'll take my chances."   Bunny smirked, flipping them so Jack was on the ground, pinned by the master of marshal arts who took the moment of Jacks surprise as a good reason to shower him in kisses.

 

"Love you."  Jack muttered, causing the other to smile more.

 

"Love ya too Frostbite."  Bunny replied, pressing his lips to Jacks again.

 

The Aussie let his hands travel as they kissed, letting them finally settle on the hem of Jack's top, pulling it up slightly.  

 

Jack blushed as Bunny's fingers ran along his stomach, speeding ghost touches across it.  Bunny pulled away from the kiss and pulled the blue sweater off of the pale figure beneath him.

 

He memorized every part of the others chest with his hands while his lips kissed at bare skin, nipping every so often, and his eyes watched the reactions of Jacks face.  With a smirk he licked the others nipple, using his hand to toy with the other one.  Jack let out a quiet moan.  Encouraged by the noise Bunny bit lightly on the hard nub.

 

Wow the sounds Jack could make were addictive.  Bunny decided his pants were getting to tight for comfort and from what he could tell so where Jacks.  The Bunny decided it was best to get Jacks off first.

 

Bunny placed his hands on Jacks hips, reading to pull them down.  He looked up at Jack first.

 

"Ya sure you want this?"  He asked.

 

"Geez Cottontail, you are such a worry wot..  I promise I love you and I want this.  Okay?"  Jack smiled back.  

 

"Just, tell me if you want me to stop."  Bunny said, still unsure if Jack was really okay with this, after all it had to be the frost spirit's first time.  There wasn't really anyone else who he could do this with before hand.  Jack groaned.

 

"Bunny, shut up and fuck me already!"  He said, blushing darkly. Bunny was surprised for a moment before a smirk took over his lips and he pressed his lips to Jacks in a heated kiss, pulling down the others pants and letting his eyes study the others perfect body.

 

Jack was relatively skinny with pale skin.  He was cold to touch but it wasn't that bad.  His white hair was slightly messed with because of The fact he was pinned to the ground.  His chested was toned, not as much as Bunny's but still rather nicely.  His legs and thighs were so tempting and beautiful but the hard member between them was what Bunny's eyes fixed on most.

 

"Someone's excited."  Bunny smirked, wrapping a hand around Jacks member and starting to pump him slower, knowing his own pants were too tight already.  Jack blushed more, letting out a quiet moan.  

 

Bunny smirked, leaning over and pressing his lips to Jacks again, pulling something from his pocket.  When Jack noticed the lobe in his lovers hands he rose an eyebrow at Bunny.

 

"You've had that in your pocket ALL day?"  He asked.

 

"Yep."  Bunny answered.  "Sandy made me promise to being some."  He added, making the boy before him go completely red.  Well, it wasn't really red, more of a dull reddish-blue-purple really, almost the color of a bruise but slightly more red.

 

"Oh god.  Than he'll know for sure."  Jack groaned.  "That is so embarrassing!" 

 

"What?  You embarrassed to be with me?"  Bunny fake pouted.

 

"What?!  No!  No way!  I just... God... I don't want the embarrassing comments their bound to give and this is a personal thing!  I don't want them knowing about our sex life!"  Jack said quickly, making Bunny chuckle lightly.  

 

"I don't mind, means everyone will know your mine.  Maybe Tooth will FINALLY stop flirting with ya."  Bunny said, kissing Jack again.

 

"Since when does Tooth flirt with me?"  Jack muttered into the kiss, making Bunny chuckle again.  

 

"I don't know how you manage to still be so innocent even when your butt naked beneath me."  Bunny smirked.

 

"Speaking of naked, you aren't yet."  Jack said, trying to hide the fact he was blushing.

 

"Don't worry, my clothes are comin off."  Bunny smirked, a hand leaving Jacks erection, just to hear the whimper the younger spirit gave, and went to unzip his own pants. 

 

He made quick work of the annoying clothing, getting his boxers and pants off in seconds.  He barely needed two strokes to get himself ready. 

 

With a steady hard he put some love of to three fingers, rubbing it around.

 

"You ever done this before Frostbite?"  Bunny asked, running one finger along the boys entrance which earned him a shiver and a quiet moan.

 

"N-no."  Jack admitted, blushing.  Bunny smiled reassuringly at him, nodding as he slip on finger in, kissing Jack as he did so.

 

Jack was tight around his finger an Bunny whispered for him to relax.  Jack let out a deep breath, relaxing as much as he could, all the same he was still rather tight and it just made Bunny want to be in Jack even more.

 

"Thata Frostbite."  Bunny whispered in praise, sloping in the second finger and stretching Jack.  The boy wiggled a bit in discomfort at first but he didn't seem to be in any pain at the moment and Bunny was glad.  

 

When Jack let out a small moan Jack added the third finger, stretching Jack more and bending his fingers to try and find that spot in Jack.

 

Jack let out a loud moan and Bunny knew he'd found it. 

 

He started thrusting the fingers in and out of Jack, trying to make sure he got that one spot inside Jack each time.

 

When Bunny thought Jack was as ready as he'd be, he took the fingers out and put more line on his hand.  Jack whimpered at the lose of the fingers and Bunny smiled.  

 

"Don't worry Jack, gonna be something better in ya soon."  He smirked.  Full sentences were out of Jacks reach by now and Jack just moaned quietly in response.  

 

Bunny covered his own erection in the line, probably using way more than he needed to, before putting himself at Jacks entrance.  

 

"You ready Frostbite?"  He asked seriously.  Jack nodded.

 

"Y-yeah."  He panted.  Bunny nodded, slowing pushing in.  Jack gasped in pain, biting his lip to try my to cry out.  He knew it wouldn't hurt for long, he just had to bare it for now.

 

Bunny stopped when he was all the way to the hilt.  He moaned, finding it hard to resist moving.  Jack just so god damn /tight/ around him.  Still he somehow managed to stay still as he waited for Jack to adjust.

 

Slowly he felt Jack relax, a moan coming from the boy as he nodded at Bunny.

 

Bunny didn't need any more prompt.

 

Slowly he started to pull out and thrust back it, moaning as he did so.  He started getting faster as he thrust.

 

Soon Jack was a moaning muddled mess of pleasure under him as Bunny started pumping the boy in time with his thrusts. 

 

It wasn't long after that Bunny felt Jack tense around him.  The frost spirit all but screamed Bunny's name in pleasure as he released all over himself and Bunny's hand.  

 

Bunny followed shortly, Jacks name on his lips as he released his own seed into Jack.

 

Jack and Bunny were both panting as they came down from there high and Jack smiled shyly at Bunny as the Easter Spirit pulled out of him. 

 

"Love you Cottontail.  He said, snuggling against Bunny, who wrapped his arms around the other.

 

"Love ya too Frostbite."  Bunny smiled, kissing the top of Jacks head.  He picked up Jack and walked over to the small clear water pond that was near by where they'd been camping.  He placed Jack in it, spending in as well, and cleaned them both off with the help of a sleepy Jack. 

 

Once they were clean, dry and in boxers Jack let out a yawn and Bunny chuckled a little. "Get some sleep Frostbite."  He said.

 

"Night Bunny."  Jack nodded.

 

"Night Jack."  Bunny smiled.

 

Jack fall asleep on Bunny's chest as they lay in the tent they had brought with them.  Bunny smiled as he watched over Jack while the boy slept.  Maybe an hour or so later he finally gave into sleep himself, falling into a deep sleep.

 

Neither of them noticed that they hadn't been alone that night.  And that it had not been Manny that had watched them.

 

They hadn't noticed the pitch black shadow only a little while away from where they were.

 

Maybe if they had things would have been turned out different.

 

But they didn't, they never did.


	2. Fire from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It was full of all the old fire and passion he remembered. Full if all the emotions that he once felt for Pitch and Jack couldn’t help but kiss back_

Jack’s ice blue eyes fluttered opened as sunlight began to peek in from the horizon. He smiled as he noticed that he lay on Bunny’s chest with the others arms wrapped around him.

  For a few moments he just lay there and just rested in the others arms, but eventually he pulled away in favor of walking outside.

  He didn’t notice the pained expression of a nightmare on the others face as he opened the tent and walked out into the clean air.  

 

Jack took a deep, calming breath in the morning air as the sun began to rise. It was beautiful out here and it was a shame they would have to leave that day really.  

Jack looked around to the trees and the lake. Something seemed off, but he was to content from last night and the whole camping trip to care.  

With a smile he closed his eyes, listening to the chirping if the birds waking to song their morning song, and the relaxing rush of water from the stream that the lake lead into. He could feel the morning sun, although barely, on his face as it rose into its perch in the sky.  

Then it grew cold. Jack could only tell because he was concentrating.

  The next thing he noticed was that the noises had stopped, both birds and water and the chirps of crickets in the background.  

In confusion the frost spirit opened his eyes… or at least he thought he did, but it was still pitch black.  

Jack was confused.  What was going on?  “Hello Jack.” A voice spoke into his ear making the frost boys eyes widen in surprise.  

"Pitch!” He exclaimed.    Pitch smirked, Jack didn’t even have to see his face to know that he was.

  “What do you want?” Jack said, trying not to stutter. Pitch chuckled at him.  

“Someone sounds scared.” He chuckled into Jacks ear, making the other shiver.  

"I-I’m not scared of you!” Jack stuttered, mentally cursing himself for it.

  The truth was that Jack was scared. He was scared. He didn’t know why but he could feel the dread pooling in the pit of his stomach in the form of butterflies trying to fly from there. Which is exactly what Jack felt like doing.

  But exactly where was here?  

“You look pretty scared to me.” Pitch chuckled.

  “What do you even want Pitch?” Jack demanded… Or tried to. His voice sounded small even too his own ears.  

“That’s simple. You.” Pitch said, arms wrapping around the tensed spirit.

  “W-what?” Jack stuttered, completely tense as Pitch pulled Jack against his chest.

  “Did I mumble? I said I wanted you Jack. And now I’ve got you. Bunny can’t have you. You’ve always been mine and I won’t let him have you.” Pitch growled into Jack’s ear, sending a shiver down the the frost spirits spine.  

"No! Pitch let me go!” Jack said, trying to pull away.  

"No. I’m not letting you leave. Not ever again.” Pitch growled, tightening his hold on Jack.  

"I don’t like you like that anymore Pitch! We broke up years ago! I’m with Bunny now, let me go!” Jack said, squirming more to get away.  

"Think about it Jack, he doesn’t know you like I do. He doesn’t know the loneliness we’ve both felt. He /hated/ you and won’t even talk to you before the moon chose you. He doesn’t love you. Not like I do, he doesn’t deserve you.” Pitch growled. Jack finally manage to pull away, turning and trying to back off.  

“Shut up! Your wrong! He does lo-mphf!” Jack was shut up as Pitch pulled him close, pressing their lips together. It was full of all the old fire and passion he remembered. Full if all the emotions that he once felt for Pitch and Jack couldn’t help but kiss back for a moment before coming to his sense, pushing Pitch away.  

The Nightmare King pushed him up against the wall.  

“You’re mine Jack. You know it. I know it. And now, Bunny knows it.” Pitch said. Jacks eyes widened.  

"What did you do to Bunny?!” Jack asked worriedly.  

“Nothing to bad. I just thought I’d send him some dreams.” Pitch smirked. “I’d be fine with him knowing I stole you, but imagine his terror if he thinks that you came to me.”


	3. Nightmares in The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Look, I promise I really wasn't trying to do anything to your eggs, I just wanted to look at it, they looked really nice." Jack said. Bunny eyes him suspiciously for a moment before leaning over and grabbing the egg, passing it to Jack. The frost spirit was looked at it surprisedly._
> 
> _"Keep it. I've got 'eaps of 'em. No one will miss out." Bunny sighed. Jack smiled widely._

150 years.  He ha been alone for 150 years and yet he still couldn't control his snow whenever someone walked through him.

 

This time it was a young boy with brown hair and eyes.  Jack couldn't tell why he'd looked familiar.  Maybe it was because they shared the same name.

 

"I'm so pathetic."  Jack muttered as a small snowflake fell in front of him.  The snowfall was nothing like the one he would make in 105 years.  It wasn't even a storm, just a soft, sad fall of snowflakes that mirrored the lonely emotions that Jack Frost felt.  How had he deluded himself into thinking he was fine, into thinking he didn't care that he couldn't be touched?  He couldn't remember.  Jack curled in on himself more in the comfortingly cold shadow of a tree.

 

"You aren't pathetic Jack."  A voice rang clear from behind him and Jack jumped, turning to see a tall grey skinned man in a black robe appear from the shadows.

 

"W-who are you?"  Jack stuttered, wiping away the few icicles that had been years on his face less then a second ago.

 

"Don't be scared Jack, I'm like you."  The man replied, taking a few steps towards the other.

 

"Like... like me?"  Jack repeated as the words tried to register themselves into his head.  There was someone that could be like himself?  

 

"Yes.  My name is Pitch Black; I'm the boogieman."  

 

\-------

 

2 years later Jack was in Pitch's lair.  He was telling Pitch all about some snowday he'd made and how everyone had loved it and that one boy had even danced in the snow.

 

He spent most of his time with Pitch now a days, choosing the sometimes rough company of the Nightmare King over the pain and loneliness of anyway else.

 

Pitch wasn't really paying attention to the Frost Princes words though.  Preferring to place his attention on the lips that formed the words.

 

Without thinking he wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him close, pressing their lips together.

 

At first Jack was in shook.  He didn't know what to do.  But after a moment he began to kiss back.  He felt Pitch's lips lift into a smile after a moment.

 

Jack was sure he responded right.

After all, he spend all his free time with Pitch.

And he didn't know what he'd do without Pitch.

That meant he loved him... right?

Not to mention the fact that Pitch was /touching/ him, and Jack could /feel/ him.

He couldn't lose that ever.

 

152 years was a long, long time without being see or touched by another.

And the mind could always play tricks.

Pitch knew this.

Even if Jack didn't know himself that his own mind was telling him what he wanted to hear, not the truth, in favor of getting a simple need that he'd been denied for to long.

The need to feel.

 

\-------

 

It was 50 years later when Jack start to doubt the 'relationship' he and Pitch had.

 

He saw other couples all the time.

 

They kissed, and held hands, and hugged, as spent time together.

 

Jack and Pitch did that.

 

But only when Pitch was in a good mood.

 

When the Nightmare King was in a bad mood, which was almost always, he would rant about how much he hated the guardians and different ways to make them suffer.  On those days Jack would try his hardest to do everything right.

 

He rarely managed to.

 

When Pitch found him doing something that he didn't like he would take all his anger out on Jack.

 

The bruises wouldn't all be gone for months.

 

Yet despite all that he never left.

 

He tried to tell himself that it was because he was too scared that Pitch would find him and hurt him bad for it.

 

But if he was honest with himself he'd know that the reason he strayed was because he couldn't go back to not being touched again.

 

\-------

 

3 years later was when they meet.

 

Jack was just flying around, trying to not hurt his bruised body, when he spotted it.  An egg.

 

Curious he went down to inspect it.  He'd seen kids look for these things at least once a year but he'd never seen one up close.

 

He knelt down, careful not to freeze the egg, and looked at its delicate designs.

 

He reached out a hand to touch it when he appeared.

 

"'Ey!  Don't touch ma googies!"  A tanned Australian said as he appeared.  He had tattoos along his arms and a well toned chest.  His skin was tanned naturally from the sun, a compete contrast to Jack who was pale and skinny, but he's most noticeable figure was the bunny ears on his head.  

 

The Easter Bunny.

 

Jack had heard Pitch talk about him a few times.  Said he hated the other the most out of all the guardians, which Jack had found surprising his money was on Pitch hating Sandy the most (Even though Jack thought the gold man was impossible to hate).

 

"I wasn't doing anything wrong!  I just wanted to look at it!"  Jack protested, getting up.

 

"Like 'ell you won't!  You're Pith's lap dog there's no way you aren't up to no good!"  Bunny said, crossing his arms.

 

"I'm not Pitch's lap dog!"  Jack shouted.

 

"Why else would you be around 'im?!"  Bunny snapped.

 

"Who else is there to be around?!"  Jack snapped back.  The Easter spirit was shut up by this because Jack was right.  He didn't have anyone else to be around. No one else like him or even talked to him.  Jack sighed.

 

"Look, I promise I really wasn't trying to do anything to your eggs, I just wanted to look at it, they looked really nice."  Jack said.  Bunny eyes him suspiciously for a moment before leaning over and grabbing the egg, passing it to Jack.  The frost spirit was looked at it surprisedly.

 

"Keep it.  I've got 'eaps of 'em.  No one will miss out."  Bunny sighed.  Jack smiled widely.

 

"Thanks!"  He said.

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.  Just don't turn out like Pitch."  Bunny said, tunneling away.  

 

Of course Jack knew what Pitch had done.

 

The wind was completely against him being around the darker spirit and had told him about the dark ages years back in hopes it would get the white haired boy to leave.

 

"I won't."  He muttered, smiling at the egg.

 

\-------

From then on Jack went in search of the Easter Bunny every year.

 

At first Bunny had still been weary of the boy, but after a while he'd started warming up to him and began coming out more often then just on Easter and Jack made sure to get the wind to tell him when Bunny came out.  

 

The wind seemed a lot happier about that arrangement than him staying with Pitch.

 

But Pitch didn't like it.

 

Jack and Bunny had known each other for 10 years when Pitch found out.

 

Jack had come home later than normal and Pitch was already back.

 

He was playing with the egg Bunny had given Jack.  

 

Jack froze when he saw it.

 

"Uh P-pitch... hi!"  Jack greeted, trying to act normal.

 

"Where did you get this?"  Pitch asked, seemingly calm.

 

"That?  Oh uh... I stole it."  Jack lied.

 

"Really?"  Pitch knew he was lying.  "Then you won't care if I break it."  He said, glaring as he put pressure on the egg that was mostly frozen (that way Jack could kept it forever).

 

"No!  Don't!"  Jack panicked.  

 

"You've been going to see him!"  Pitch shouted accusingly.

 

"No!  I-"  Jack started before he sighed in defeat.  There was no point trying to hide it.  They both knew he had.  "Yes, I'be been going to see Bunny.  But I swear it's nothing!  We've just been hanging out!"  He said quickly. 

 

"If it's nothing then you'll never go to see him again."  Pitch growled, trying the egg at Jack and storming off.  Jack caught the egg with the help of the Wind, going to his 'room' that he had a Pitch's place, closing the door.  In the privacy of his room Jack fell to the floor and cried.

 

\-------

 

A month pasted before the Wind whispered into Jacks ear of the arrival of Bunny, whispered that he was once more out of his warren.

 

But Jack ignored it.

 

Instead going on his work by giving another snow day to the town near his lake.

 

The wind urged hi to go see Bunny.

 

"Stop it!  I'm not going to see him!  You heard what Pitch said."  Jack said.  He felt the wind die down and leave him to his thoughts.  

 

 

The wind left and went to Bunny who sat waiting for the frost boy.

 

When he felt the wind pick up he smiled and looked for a sign of the other.

 

But Jack wasn't there.

 

"Frostbite?  Where are ya?  Ya not pranking me are ya?  Ya better not be." Bunny called uncertainly.

 

Jack didn't show.

 

The wind picked up again, trying to push him certain way.  Bunny was confused but went with it anyway.

 

 

The wind lead Bunny to a lake.  Under a tree near it sat Jack Frost.

 

"Ey Frostbite!"  Bunny smiled.  Jacks head shot up and he stared wide-eyed at Bunny.  

 

"No."  Jack muttered.  "You can't be here.  You have to go!"  He said, looking around fearfully.

 

"What?  Why not?"  Bunny asked confused.  That's when he noticed.

 

Jack had done a good job at hiding the bruises and injuries over the years, and whenever Bunny questioned him about a limb or a small bruise he just laughed and said he got it from a bad landing, or trying to do a trick.  But there was no way he could hide it this time.

 

Bunny ran over, pulling Jacks sweater up to reveal the dark bruises that almost completely covered his chest.

 

"Why the HELL didn't you tell me?!"  He yelled angrily.  Jack pushed him away, pulling sweater back down and hiding his chest from view.  

 

"It's nothing."  Jack muttered.

 

"Don't 'it's nothing' me!  It sure doesn't look like nothing!  How long has he been doing this?!"  Bunny growled at him, causing Jack to flinch.  

 

"I don't know, I think it started after we started dating and that was... I don't know 60 something years ago."  Jack said.  "Now please, you have to leave."

 

"Your DATING HIM?!"  Bunny yelled, barely believing Jack.

 

Oh right, Jack had forgotten to tell him that.

 

"Doesn't matter, you can tell me later, for now your coming with me, I won't let him touch you again."  Bunny said.

 

"And who are you to decide that?  I'm pretty sure Jack belongs to me and I'm got gonna let you take him."  Pitch replied coldly.  Bunny could see Jack freeze.  

 

"P-pitch!  I swear I didn't mean to meet up with him!"  Jack said quickly as Bunny turned to glare at Pitch.

 

"He doesn't belong to you, I won't let you hurt him anymore!"  Bunny growled at the creature of fear, ready to fight him.  

 

"I'm not ready to fight you just yet Bunny, so I'll just be taking Jack and going."  Pitch said.  Bunny opened his mouth to say something but Pitch vanished, appearing in the shadows next to Jack and pulling him into the shadows, leaving Bunny away as wind blared. 

 

\-------

 

Jack and Pitch appeared in Jack's room.  

 

"I thought I told you to stop seeing him!" Pitch snarled. 

 

"It's not my fault!  I swear!  I didn't mean to see him!  The wind lead him to me!"  Jack said, instantly regretting it as Pitch pulled him in by the collar.

 

"I though YOU were meant to control the wind!"  Pitch growled.

 

"N-no, I just talk to the wind.  We're friends.  I don't actually control it."  Jack stuttered.

 

"You're scared."  Pitch said.  "Now why would you scared?"  He added.  He didn't sound mad anymore, instead he was smirking.  It just fueled Jacks fear.

 

"N-no I-I'm not!"  Jack lied.

 

"Yes you are.  I can taste it."  Pitch smirked, pressing Jack up against a wall and kissing his neck.  "It's delicious."  He muttered.  Jack was frozen with fear as Pitch pressed their lips together, coaxing Jack to kiss back.

 

But then his hands started to wonder and Jack got up to the nerve to push him away.

 

"No!  Stop!  What do you think your doing?!"  Jack exclaimed.

 

"I'm trying to do you."  Pitch rolled his eyes, licking his lips.

 

"N-no!  I don't want that Pitch, I-I-I'm not ready for that, please just... stop."  Jack stuttered.

 

There was a moment of silence before Pitch sighed.  "Fine, I understand Jack."  He said.  Jack looked up at him surprised. 

 

"R-really?"  He stuttered in question.

 

"Yes, of course.  This is a serious thing, and I understand if you want to wait."  Pitch smiled, leaning over and pressing his lips to Jacks.  "Besides, your mine an we have forever to wait anyway."  He smirked, making Jack shiver.  "But just remember one thing."

 

"Yes Pitch?"  Jack asked, not wanting to make Pitch upset after that.

 

"Never talk to Bunny again."  Pitch growled.  Jack looked to the ground sadly.

 

"Yes Pitch."  He muttered.

 

\-------

 

It took a year.  A whole year.  One year of searching for Bunny to find where Pitch kept Jack.  

 

Jack knew he was allowed to leave, he left everyday to do his job, but he was too scared to actually leave.

 

He was too scared for a year before Bunny found him.

 

The tunnel appeared in his room and he was pulled in before he could react.

 

They ended up in the warren.  Jack looked around in shook.

 

"This is so cool!"  Jack said, before freezing as arms wrapped around his waist softly.

 

"You okay Frostbite?"  Bunny asked softly.  What had just happened finally came crashing down on Jack.  Pith was going to /kill/ him!

 

"I have to get back!  If I don't-!"  He started only to be cut off.

 

"Pitch'll never touch ya again.  Your staying her with me... I mean if you want it's just... I don't want him to hurt you."  Bunny sighed.

 

"I'm fine.  Promise."  Jack lied.  Bunny started pulling up his sweater.  Jack blushed.

 

"What are you doing?!"  He blushed as Bunny pulled the sweater off completely.

 

"You're not fine!  He's hurting you even worse now!"  Bunny exclaimed.  

 

It was true.  Pitch beat Jack almost everyday now and his chest and most of his body was a blue-purple color.

 

"I'm fine Bunny.  I promise."  Jack said.

 

"Your lying, please, just leave him."  Bunny said.  "He's hurting you and I hate it."  Jack stared at Bunny before sighing.  He nodded.

 

"O-okay, I'll try."  Jack sighed.  Bunny smiled.

 

"Hey, remember when we meet?"  Bunny asked smiling.

 

"Um... Yeah?  Why?"  Jack asked.

 

"You told me you liked my googies.  Want to paint some with me?"  Bunny asked.  Jack was shocked before smiling and getting really excited.

 

"Yes!  Yes!  Yes!"  He said excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun!"  He decided.

 

"Haha, come on then mate!"  Bunny smiled.  The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon painting eggs and laughing and talking.

 

 

When it was time for Jack to go back he was nervous.  Pitch was going to be angry no doubt.  

 

Bunny tunneled him back.  "I'll be right out here if you need me, okay?"  Bunny said softly as they arrived.  Jack nodded, giving Bunny a quick hug before going in.

 

He found Pitch reading a book.

 

"Have fun?"  Pitch said as he walked in.

 

"We uh... need to talk."  Jack said.  Pitch looked up at him.

 

"You smell nervous Jack."  Pitch said, licking his lips and coming over.

 

"Pitch, please lesson to me."  Jack said.  Pitch walked over and licked Jack's cheek.

 

"You taste delicious."  Pitch smirked.  Jack tried to push him away.

 

"Pitch!  Stop!"  Jack said, finally getting away.

 

"Jack, what's wrong?"  Pitch sighed.  "Your spoiling my good mood."  He frowned.

 

"It... it's just... Look Pitch, I can't do this anymore.  I just... I don't feel the same way as I used to... I don't like you anymore..."  Jack said quietly.  Pitch froze for a moment.

 

"Jack, your muttering, speak up."  Pitch said.  He had to have heard him wrong.  Jack couldn't be...

 

"I-I'm breaking up with you Pitch."  Jack said, quickly pulling away.  

 

"What?!"  Pitch said.

 

"Goodbye Pitch."  Jack said, leaving quickly.

 

\-------

 

It was 1 week before the storm.  Pitch had been spying on Jack and Bunny all these years.

 

"It's your fault."  He growled.  "It's all Bunny's fault."  He smirked.  "And if I can't have Jack, no one can.  I won't let you steal him."  He said.

 

\------

 

Jack yawned, falling asleep under a tree.  He was so tired!  Having gone on for so long without rest.  He needed to recharge.

 

But as he fell asleep he wasn't joined by the familiar golden glow of the Sandmans dreamsand.

 

Instead he was meet with nightmares.

 

As the nightmares took hold of his mind they got worse and worse and Jacks powers began to move with his emotions.  

 

The storm hit on Easter Sunday began.

 

When Jack finally woke up he panted heavy, but as he saw the sight around him he gasped.

 

"No!  No!"  Jack gasped.  

 

"H-how could you?!  I thought we were friends!"  Jack jumped as he heard Bunny's voice.  

 

"No!  I swear I didn't mean to!  I swear!" Jack promised.  Bunny glared at him. 

 

"Whatever."  Bunny hissed, leaving quickly as Jack began to cry.

 

Pitch had finally gotten him back.

 

\-------

 

Bunny's eyes opened quickly.

 

"O-oh my... Oh my god."  He muttered.  He'd coursed so much pain to Jack in his life... Afterlife.  

 

And the storm. 

 

"You hated him for that and it wasn't even his fault."  The voice of the nightmare king spoke.

 

"Pitch!  Get out of my dreams!"  Bunny growled.

 

"Don't worry, I'm leaving soon.  I've got to get back to Jack."  Pitch smirked, watching as Bunny froze.

 

"What did you do?!"  He asked.

 

"Nothing.  Jack came with me.  You'll see when you wake up."  Pitch smirked.  "Have fun alone."  And with that Bunny woke up with a gaps, sweating heavily.  

 

Jack wasn't there.


End file.
